


Little Red Riding Hood

by LadyEphania



Category: game of thrones
Genre: AU, Cuddling, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Jon Targaryen - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, hightower, i haven't created tags in a while, jon targaryen/ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEphania/pseuds/LadyEphania
Summary: Set in a world where Lyanna and Rhaegar never died and are ruling happily together. Jon is the prince and heir. He goes on the king’s road to find himself. He hopes that being without the luxuries of the capital will do him good, he mostly just wants to stop being fussed over. Nyla HighTower is on her way to HighGarden to be a ladies maid to her cousin Margaery, she is taking the road alone and comes across the handsome young prince in disguise.





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> This is not canon in anyway. Cannon? Idk I haven’t written fan fiction in a while. Also I found this song on YouTube. Little red riding hood – Amanda seyfried. Are handmaidens held in high regard? Let’s pretend they are if they aren’t.

I’d started on this ridiculous journey several days ago, Margaery had called for me to join her in HighGarden and to be her personal handmaid, while we both were looking for husbands. She would be going to seek suitors in King’s Landing, according to everyone she had her eyes on the Targaryen prince. So naturally she called to her side the second daughter of the HighTower line? Not even the prettiest one either. Who knows what she saw in me, it was probably because I’ve always been kind to her or perhaps because I am a HighTower, and to pick between me and my sister. The Tyrell’s were always so precise, always picking the right thing to do. The one that would move them up in the world.  
My legs were sore from riding, it’d rained earlier and it had made the road muddy. I hadn’t gone with any knights, I’d ridden to HighGarden before alone, there was no reason to do it now. Our land is not so rough as the rest of Westeros, our people love their lords and ladies, no one has to want for much more than good harvests and good rains. My cloak was brown on the edges, the grey material with white lining was to hint at my house.  
I stopped at a small inn I always stopped at on my way. The couple who owned it were practically like family now, an aunt and uncle almost. They did not mind either, other nobles stayed with them knowing that my father Lord HighTower trusted his young daughters to stay there on their way to HighGarden. It was a good relationship we had with a few inns along the way.  
I tied up my horse in the barn and went inside just as it began to rain again. It was not going to be dry by the morning. Inside it was rather empty though I suppose it was late in the evening and most men had gone home or to the brothels. Muriel sat me down near the fireplace running off to get my favorite, mutton stew. I swore she did something to it to make it taste so good. She’d offer to give the recipe to my cooks, but I’d told her to hold the secret close.   
There was a man sitting near me, handsome, dressed like a commoner. I say dressed because all of his clothes were a little too new, a little too clean. He had long black hair that curled, dark brown, almost black eyes that stared at me. Since I had turned 15 men had begun to stare, I had gotten used to it after a time. I was sure he could have his pick of any willing women, and I was sure there many of those.

Hey there little red riding hood  
you sure are looking good   
you’re everything  
a big bad wolf could want

While I was waiting for my next ale a woman walked into the inn, she was greeted warmly by the innkeeper’s wife. The girl seemed noble with her white and grey cloak, but she didn’t treat these people as a noble would. They hugged like a mother and daughter would after a long absence. “Come sit here by the fire, you must be freezing” the woman huffed wiping crumbs off a table. She smiled wide, “we have some mutton stew I made for dinner, I’ll get you a bowl” she said hurrying off.  
The noble girl pulled down her hood to show her bright red hair beneath, that was certain to draw attention from anyone who saw it. She was pretty, with freckles across her nose and cheeks.   
The innkeeper’s daughter sat down with a cup of wine for the young woman “momma was so excited when she heard you’d be making your way through again” the young girl said.  
“I was excited to get the chance to see everyone again, you have grown tall and beautiful” the Lady said.  
“Momma says I am to marry a little lord someday. They’ve arranged it” she said solemnly.  
“Why’re you sad? That is wonderful news” she said with a big smile, “if you marry a lord your children will grow up happy and healthy, you’ll never want for anything. Is it anyone I know?” She asked.  
“He’s supposed to be of house Costayne” she whispered just loudly enough for me to overhear, “I’m not supposed to know but I made my brother tell me.”  
“It must be Arron Costayne, he’s a quiet boy, but I’ve heard he’s becoming quite handsome” she said and the other girl blushed and looked into her lap. Out came the woman with a bowl of hot soup and a spoon.  
“There’s plenty more where that came from, Lyra did you check the beds like I asked?” She turned to her daughter.  
“Right away mother, I just wanted to make sure Lady Nyla had a proper cup of mulled wine first” she said getting up and shuffling up the steps.  
“Well good, do you like the wine? Nothing like a cup to warm you up” she said, “I might have myself a cup later” she winked and went off to refill mugs of the other patrons.  
I waited a moment until she had taken several bites of the stew she was eating, “you’re a noble woman traveling alone?” I asked.  
“Yes” she said.  
“And your father doesn’t have you bring a knight?” I asked, what freedom this girl had.  
“No, I’ve been traveling back and forth from HighGarden since I was a little girl” She said.  
“It’s a bit dangerous, you should at least have some protection” I said.  
“Our people love us in the reach, this is not Kingslanding where everyone is rooting for their foes’ demise. Our people are happy because we care about them, if they are hungry they may go to the sept for food, if they seek justice for a wrongdoing my father and brothers handle each case themselves.”  
“How noble” I said, “what house are you from?”  
“I am Lady Nyla of house HighTower” she said, “and I expect to be addressed as such” she narrowed her eyes at me. Normally I didn’t have to address anyone by title, many of the nobles let it slide because I was heir and the prince, but out here I had dressed not as fine as the red keep forced me to. She was at least giving me a warning.  
“Yes m’Lady” I said, “why are you traveling to HighGarden is there an event to occur?” He asked.  
“My cousin wants me to be her handmaiden” she said, she sounded a little unsure on what exactly that meant.  
“Well you can’t travel there alone, I won’t allow it, I’ll be leaving with you in the morning” I told her.

Little red riding hood   
I don’t think little big girls should   
go walking in these   
spooky old woods alone

“That’s absolutely unnecessary” I told this strange man. Perhaps he was a sell sword and was just trying to get me to spend my money for a service I did not need. He was young and he did not look like he would steal from me but one can’t be too careful.  
“This isn’t a negotiation” he said.  
“If you’re trying to get something from me it’s not going to work” I told him sternly.  
“I would never, there are more dangerous things than just men on the road between here and there. It would make me feel better if you had an escort, m’Lady” he followed up. I closed my mouth he was not wrong, one of the camps was in the woods, but we’d never been attacked by anything before.  
“Fine, but I’m not paying you and if you aren’t up by the time I leave tomorrow I’m not waiting” I told him. I finished off my stew and took my wine to my room for the night, I needed a good night’s sleep before traveling another day and a half to get to the next inn.

What big eyes you have  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
Just to see that you don’t get chased  
I think I ought to walk with you for a ways

“Thank you for the bread Muriel, it smells wonderful” I said.  
“Yes, I baked one for your knight too, I’m glad your father did send one after all” she said.  
“My knight?” I asked confused, father wouldn’t have sent a knight this late.  
“Yes the black haired handsome one. If I was a little younger and unwed” she trailed off, “never mind that, he’s waiting for you outside.” He was outside with the horses, he had his own brown horse, a mare. It did look like a work horse. Perhaps he wasn’t noble. “Are you ready m’Lady?” He asked.  
“Yes let’s get going” I said climbing onto my horse after paying for my night’s stay with the money I had been given, I had just enough to pay for one bedroom in each inn I would stay in.   
“I never caught your name last night, I think I should know yours since you know mine” I told him.  
“It’s Jon of Fleebottom” he said.  
“So you’re from Kingslanding? What do you think of it?” She asked.  
“Fleebottom isn’t the best of places, if you’d seen it you’d know why I left” he said, “it was just suffocating.”  
“Do you have a big family?” I inquired.  
“Wait shouldn’t I get to ask you a few questions as well?” He asked.  
“I suppose you can, there’s one, now answer mine” I told him.  
“No, just my mum and dad and my little sister” he said.  
“How old is your little sister?” I pressed.  
“No now it’s my turn” he said, “why’re you traveling to Highgarden?”  
“To look for a husband, my cousin will start to look for suitors soon, there’s talk of her traveling to Kingslanding” I said.  
“What will she do in Kingslanding?” He asked.  
“No, I just tried that on you. How old is your sister?” I asked again.  
“She’s 13, as wild as ever. She sneaks out at night and wonders around the streets. We tell her it’s dangerous but she doesn’t listen” he said smiling despite trying to sound stern. “I think mother and father might bar the windows and doors at night.”  
“They could afford to do that in Fleebottom?” I asked not quite sure I’d ever heard of that.  
“We’re blacksmiths, my father I mean. He could do it with some scrap” he stammered a little. I had almost caught him I swear.  
“You don’t look much like a blacksmith” I said.  
“I slacked off, I wanted to come out on the road and so I did” he said shortly not elaborating on whether he was allowed to return home after this little trip or not. My parents would be livid if any of my brothers disappeared without saying a word to wonder across the countryside. “What about your family?” He asked.  
“I have 3 brothers and 2 sisters, I’m the second born daughter” she said, “they say there is one touched by fire born in each of our generations, the last one was my father’s brother who died in Robert’s rebellion.”  
“Well it’s a beautiful color, it fits you” he said to me and I looked away hiding my blush. I had been complimented before but this time felt different. 

What full lips you have  
They’re sure to lure someone bad  
So until you get to grandma’s place   
I think you ought to walk with me and be safe

We stopped for lunch at the side of the road, she climbed down to sit on a log, rubbing her legs back into existence. It wasn’t a bad idea and I climbed off to join her. She ate dried fruit and offered me some, I’d already eaten my bread so I was glad for the snack. “Where is the next inn?” I asked her.  
“It’s another day’s journey, there is a place to stop we should reach there by evening” she said.  
“How many times have you traveled back and forth from HighGarden?” I asked her.  
“Perhaps 8, 4 trips total, 3 alone” she said.  
“You’re not sure?” I asked.  
“It’s been a few” she admitted, “if I’m wrong it’s because I’m forgetting a trip, they all really blurred into one.”  
“What is your cousin like?” I asked, I wanted to keep her talking, I liked the sound of her voice. It was steady and reassuring.  
“She’s beautiful” she sighed, “long brown hair, fair skin, and beautiful blue eyes. She’s kind and graceful, but smart, she wants to climb as high as she can in life and gods help those who stand in her way” she said.  
“You speak highly of her, perhaps that’s why she wants you by her side” I said.  
“Maybe” she said quietly.  
I wanted to change the subject, “what did you think of Robert’s rebellion? Of the stories?” I asked.  
“It’s wasn’t a very political war, was it?” She asked.  
“What do you mean?” I asked, my tutors had taught me about the war that I had been birthed from, a new union that had spiraled out of control. They had said it was very political.  
“Well it seemed so unnecessary, Robert Baratheon’s meek little heart simply could not take the sting of rejection, so he started a war and came up with a bunch of lies” she said, “not so much of a shame on the end of the mad king though.”  
“Yes, he sounded horrible” I agreed with her, she had made the war sound like not a big deal.  
“A king should not use fear to control people, fear does not breed loyalty” she muttered.  
“HighTower, that is where the citadel is. Have you ever been inside?” I asked.  
“Women aren’t aloud inside of the citadel. I’ve only ever waited to take scrolls to my father” she said, “sometimes I’ll read them on my walk back.”  
“Why didn’t your father’s squires retrieve the scrolls?” I asked.  
“My father doesn’t like squires, he only trusts his own blood. I’m afraid my father hasn’t been himself in some time. Typically a father would find a marriage for his daughters but I have been left to do it myself. He hasn’t left the tower in many years” she admitted.  
“That must be hard on your mother” I said, “must she run everything?”  
“Well no, she runs the castles, my father seems to have become obsessed with our finances. He wants to make sure that we are and will remain the richest house in Westeros” she said.  
“Doesn’t that go to the Lannister imp?” I asked referring to Tyrion Lannister. The last remaining Lannister, Tywin upon his betrayal of the crown had attempted to sack King’s Landing after his son had killed the mad king. He had succeeded, murdered Elia Martell and her two small children, his men raped and murdered the innocent citizens of the city and when all seemed lost the prince and the Tyrells road in to save them, to take back what was theirs. Robert Baratheon slain on the battlefield the rebellion was over. Tywin had his lands stripped from him, he was beheaded several days later along with all those who had taken part in the making of the rebellion. Jaimie Lannister was banished and the lands of the Lannisters were left in the hands of the young lord Tyrion, a reckless young lad who had grown the wealth despite his wild spending habits.  
“As of right now” she said, “he hopes to change that.”  
“Aw” I said. Thinking about the war made my gut tighten, there was something about it that made me think that anything could go wrong at any moment. 

Gonna keep my sheep suit on  
Until I’m sure that you’ve been shown  
That I can be trusted  
Walking with you alone

I had decided not to tell her who I really was, it would bring undue stress to her. I also didn’t want to scare her away, people were always tripping over themselves to please me, it became very unnecessary. My prince, your grace, Jon Targaryen, the name was like a curse, each title that fell from other’s lips like it was meant to mean something but to him it meant only that he could never be normal.  
I also didn’t want to break her trust, when their journey ended they’d part ways and I’d return to the capital. This is exactly what I wanted, I wanted to be treated like a normal man, if only for a time. 

Little red riding hood  
I’d like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I’m a big bad wolf  
So I won’t

It was almost evening and they hadn’t arrived at an inn, when it was dinner time they finally came to a small clearing with a few tents up and she stepped down from her horse. The knights from the other night were there and greeted Lady Nyla. “Where is the inn?” He asked.  
“There isn’t an inn here, but those knights from the other night should have pitched a tent, I hope you don’t mind sleeping on the ground” she said.  
“I don’t have any bedding” he said, “or a tent.”  
“You can sleep in my tent if you’d like, I’ll ask the men if they have anything to spare” she said.  
The knights pointed her to her tent and she gave them a few gold dragons for setting it up for her. They were more than happy to do it for some gold and a pretty face they had said.  
They were sharing their meal at the campfire just before going to sleep, he’d noticed in the morning the innkeeper giving her a flagon of ale and while he wondered what it was for he hadn’t asked. She had shared it with the men there. “I saw your brother fight in a tourney once. What’s his name Raylen?” On of the soldier began a story.  
“Yes my older brother” she said.  
“He is quite the archer, I saw him split an arrow in half with another one” he said, “he won the prize of course.”  
“That was the tourney at the Arbor wasn’t it? He’d been practicing for months and could only do it a handful of time” she said.  
“Well to even attempt seemed far fetched, and he didn’t let on that he was nervous” he said.

“Lady Nyla” he whispered into the darkness, they were sharing her bedding and though he tried to sleep with his back to her, he was still shivering from the cold.   
“Mm” she replied letting him know that she was awake.  
“Are you cold?” He asked.  
“Mm” she said again, he thought she might be half asleep.  
“Perhaps we would be warmer if we slept closer” he said.  
“No” the answer was firm. He sighed and he sat in the dark shivering with her by his side. Sometime later she spoke again, “alright fine, but if you do anything weird, the knights like me more than they like you.” The threat was noted and he pressed himself against her back. She was warmer than he expected. He thought perhaps that she felt pity on him for being cold. He slept soundly with his nose pressed into the back of her neck.  
When he woke she was gone and he heard the knights outside, she had slept fully clothed, no sleeping robe as he expected she wore at the inn’s. “Have a nice sleep?” they asked innocently to him when he came out.  
“Where’s Lady HighTower?” He asked.  
“Went to go bathe in a stream up the way” the knights said, they were all there he didn’t have to worry about one peeping on her, “she’ll be back in a bit, come sit tell us about your night” they said. He explained to them that nothing happened and he wouldn’t dishonor her like that.  
“Oh no of course not she would have your head, even if you are the prince” one said.  
“You know I’m the prince?” He asked a bit shocked.  
“Saw you at a tourney, I go to quite a few” the knight said, “you didn’t tell her?”  
“No, she wasn’t the reason for this trip” he said.  
“Awe, but she’s the reason now?” He pried. Jon went silent and blushed, the men laughed.  
“Lady HighTower is beautiful we don’t blame you boy, rich too, your father will like that” he said, “humble, she’d never hope to marry the prince. Might have to fight the Tyrells though, Margaery has her eyes set on you” the third knight said.

What a big heart I have  
The better to love you with  
Little red riding hood  
Even bad wolves can be good

The next inn they stayed at was busy, bustling with the knights of HighGarden, Lady Nyla wasn’t the only one who had been called there. “Isn’t that a pretty little thing” I heard one of them mumble.   
“I think you’re gaining some attention here” I told her scooting close to her.  
“Are you sure it’s me they’re talking about?” She asked as the new innkeeper brought them stew just as the last one had.   
I didn’t get a chance to say anything else as the woman began asking Lady Nyla about her brothers and family and she in turn asked about the woman’s business and children. He’d always hated the lengths that politics took to get to the point. “I have some fine Dornish wine if you’re interested my Lady” she said.  
“Oh yes please” she said.  
“Would you like any dear?” The woman asked me I’d been inhaling the potato soup.   
“Yes” I said, “please” adding and she smiled and disappeared back into the kitchen for a few minutes.  
“What house do you hale from my Lady?” A rather bold knight asked from a table.  
“I am Nyla HighTower” she said.  
“On your way to meet with Princess Margaery?” He asked, “my Lady.”  
“Yes, Margaery appears to be plotting something” she said.  
“The Tyrells are always plotting something” the knights laughed and she laughed along with them.   
“I’ve heard Mace is looking for a marriage between the Prince and Margaery, for the job well done in the war” another knight mentioned to the group.  
“Not with that new decree, all heirs shall marry for love” one scoffed.  
“Conveniently left out all other children didn’t they? Maybe the young princess can marry the spear wielding Sir Loras” he said bringing another laugh to the men and Lady Nyla hid her smile behind her hand.  
“What does that mean?” I asked, hoping to be filled in on the joke.  
“Not to speak ill of Prince Loras. He is a great fighter, he is kind and just. But he prefers spears than to the company of women” she said quietly to me.  
I still didn’t understand, “Is there something wrong with spear wielding?” I asked.  
“Oh of course not, but we are not talking about those kinds of spears” she said giving me a long stare. I gulped, oh that kind. I wondered if I should tell his father of these rumors. I decided that if the time came he wouldn’t do any harm to mention it. Though his sister Lyarra wasn’t to be married until several years after she had begun to flower. She was insistent that she wouldn’t flower because of it.  
“Here you go, I’ll leave the pitcher” the woman said coming out and pouring the wine into little wooden cups.   
Lady Nyla sipped at it as they talked, but when the cup was empty she didn’t reach to refill her cup. He wondered what she was like when she had too much wine. His father said a man’s true intentions are revealed when he was drunk, I wondered if the same was true for women. I doubted that the Lady would even allow herself to have that much wine.   
I on the other hand did not mind having another glass or two, by the time she went up to bed I had shared the pitcher with the other knights. I knew I would not find a knight from Kingslanding, that they would probably take up in a lord’s house or at some barracks. The knights of the reach though were only using the space as a bar, to see pretty young noble women come and go.  
They were kind, they made lewd jokes on occasion yes, but they had heard the nobles stopped here and wanted to try it themselves. Many were from varying houses, though none belonged to the HighTowers’. “They keep their own close” one said to him, “the lord of HighTower has gone a bit mad in his old age but he hides it in his tower. He allowed his children to grow up with a bit more freedom than most nobleman’s children” this knight Tim was a bit of talker and he had been sharing the wine with Jon so perhaps the wine loosened his lips a bit more than normal.  
“Well Tim we’re headed to the brothel, does your new friend want to join?” One of the knights asked them when it was getting rather late. The inn was closing it’s doors for the night. “We can find him something warm to sleep next to.”  
“What do you say boy?” Tim asked  
“No, I should be getting rest, we leave early tomorrow.”  
“Aye have your eyes on another, Lady Nyla is kind but she ain’t that kind boy” the other said. I had not liked the nickname of boy when they had given it to him earlier in the night. I figured though that I would likely never see these men again and when he did he would be wearing his crown. They could laugh then.  
When they left they heard them laugh about how he was missing out, I returned to my room and dreamt of Lady Nyla.

I try to keep satisfied   
Just to walk close by your side  
Maybe you’ll see things my way  
Before we get to grandmas place 

I woke at dawn as I always did and prepared my horse and had breakfast, Jon made his way down from his own room shading his eyes from the rising sun. I wondered how long he had stayed with the knights last night. “Have a good sleep?” I asked him.   
He looked away so that I could not see his face, looking at the farm lands around the road. Which believe me were not as interesting as hard as he was staring at them, “yes.” He spoke curtly.  
“Have any dreams?” I pressed.  
“No, I had too much wine” he said too quickly but I didn’t press him this time.  
“Well I had a good dream” I told him. In truth it wasn’t that exciting but it had been peaceful, laying in a field of flowers and watching the skies pass above.   
“M’Lady have you ever been drunk?” He asked remembering his question from last night.  
“I have, but only with my sister and eldest brother” she said.  
“Would you tell me about it?” He asked.  
“I suppose” I said, he had lost interest in the fields. “We started stealing wine at feasts just after I began to bloom, they always did it on their own and had decided that more people meant more wine. There are always unused rooms in the castle so we’d go there and drink and talk. Usually we just end up making fun of the events of that night. One time we were hosting our vassal houses and one of the knights was lost and walked in on us. Sir Bronn of the vale. I’m not sure what he was doing there, apparently he had saved one of the Costayne children from something or another and had been knighted on the spot. He went to the kitchens and came back with more wine, sat and talked to us noble children before heading off to one of the secret brothels” I explained.  
“Secret brothels?” He asked.  
“Brothels are not aloud in OldTown, it is a holy city. But that doesn’t stop anyone from trying” I said.

Little red riding hood  
You sure are looking good  
You’re everything   
a big bad wolf would want

They were on the last leg of the journey and he knew there were only a few inns to go before he would bid her farewell. He did not want this trip to end, to spend forever walking with Nyla seemed like an unrealistic dream. She had a destination after all, she was here for a purpose. “How many inn’s left?” He asked.  
“Two and than I’ll be at HighGarden” she said, and was that a hint of sadness?   
“Are you looking forward to it? You seemed a bit apprehensive of being at HighGarden several days ago” he said.  
“I’m looking forward to no longer having to ride a horse all day” she said with a small smile. His legs ached from riding too, other parts of him ached in other ways but he didn’t think to bring it up. “I would like to show my appreciation for your company on this trip, I have enjoyed talking to somebody.”  
“What do you mean?” He asked.  
“I do not have the money now but perhaps I can have my father send the money to your parents. One of the knights said FleeBottom is not a very clean place, perhaps they can live somewhere else” she said, she was always kind wasn’t she?  
“That’s unnecessary, I am here of my own will you do not have to reward me for that” he said.  
She scowled but didn’t say anything, she wouldn’t be able to find him, there had to be a thousand Jons in King’s Landing since his mother had named him. Or rather his uncle had named him.  
“Have you ever made the trip with anyone else?” He asked.  
“The trip where?” She asked, she had been lost in thought.  
“To HighGarden?” He asked.  
“Oh yes, I made the trip with my brothers the first time, we raced all the way there and between the last inn and the city one of my younger brothers fell off his horse and broke his arm. He had to ride all the way with it. He only cried a little bit” she said.  
They reached the last inn a little later than expected, after going through the greetings and getting food they ate the meal silently. A glass of wine was brought out for both of them again along with a silver pitcher. The cups were also silver, they had pulled out the best for the young noble Lady at this spot.  
“There was no inn here when we first came up with the arrangement, naturally my father built one to fill the spot. Those appointed to run it are very grateful” she told him in a murmur while they ate.  
“That’s kind of your father” he said. The HighTower sounded like a caring house, despite looking for money they seemed to honestly care about their people. Having enough influence to make the world better. He hoped to be that kind of king one day.  
“Do you like the wine?” The woman asked.  
“Yes, it is the best one so far” she said taking another sip. He found the wine too sweet but he figured that most women preferred their wines sweeter.  
“It came from King’s Landing, apparently it is all the queen will drink” she said, “so of course I knew I had to get some for you while you pass through”  
“That is very kind of you, perhaps tonight I will have two glasses” Lady Nyla said and the woman beamed.  
They finished their meal and continued to talk while the inn slowly cleared out. “Just have another glass, you said this was the best wine you’d had. Beside we should celebrate now so you are not feeling the effect when you see your cousin” he said.  
She did not argue and let him poor her another cup, perhaps he would finally see Lady Nyla drunk. She had another glass after that. Telling him several stories about the mischief she and her siblings did to gain the attention of her parents all starting with, “I probably shouldn’t tell you this.”  
“Are you worried about marriage?” He asked.  
“Not really no” she said.  
“Why not?” He asked.  
“Luckily I get to choose him, my father has at least granted me that” she said.  
“So you get to marry for love?” He asked.  
“I suppose I could, I am not a valuable alliance piece, my brothers will do that for him. But I’d like to marry a lord with a castle of his own, perhaps by the sea” she said.  
“Why the sea?” He asked.  
“I like the boats when they come in to trade in OldTown, the docks are marvelous with the ships with sails of all colors. The languages that are spoken all over Essos seem so fascinating” she said. She reminded him a bit of his aunt who was his same age. She had learned many languages, Bravoosi, valerian, Dothraki, she had saved a slave girl and asked if she would teach her languages. Missandei, he thought was her name.

 

Little red riding hood  
I didn’t think little big girls should   
go walking in these   
spooky old woods alone

She had gone to sleep and he was standing outside of her door. He knocked and after a few minutes she opened the door. She was in her sleeping robe, a light grey robe with just a pin holding it closed. “Jon what is it?” She asked as he walked in. She closed the door behind him and rubbed her eyes, “I was about to go to sleep, is it something urgent?” She asked.  
“I would like to see something” he said and she sat down beside him on her bed, her mind was beginning to become less hazy from the wine. He sat down next to her and she looked at him and waited for him to tell her whatever it was.

What big eyes you have  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
Just to see that you don’t get chased  
I think I oughta walk with you for a ways

He leaned in to kiss me, he hesitated a moment just before his lips touched mine. I closed the gap, his hand slid across my cheek as we kissed, lost in each other.   
I pushed against him jerking back and onto the floor, my rear-end would hurt tomorrow. “I can’t” I said.  
“We were just kissing” he said, a goofy grin on his face.  
“I am a Lady, it is my duty to remain chaste until I wed. That’s what this trip to see my cousin is for. So I can wed a noble man and be more than just the second daughter of house HighTower” I said.  
His face went serious, his jaw clenched, “but-“ he started but I cut him off.  
“I think it would be best if I continued on my journey alone come the morning” I told him sternly trying to catch his eyes but he was looking down avoiding my stare. Honestly!   
“I’ll sleep in the Bar” he said leaving the room. I was relieved that he left or that’s what I kept repeating to myself. There was no room for love in my life, I would love my future husband just as I should. I could not hold a flame for a boy I met in an inn. Even if he was handsome, kind and brave. There wasn’t a way in the world that I could love a boy of low birth. It simply wasn’t going to happen. 

What full lips you have  
They’re sure to lure someone bad  
So until you get to grandma’s place  
I think you ought to walk with me and be safe

I arrived at HighGarden two days later, greeted by Margaery herself, she laid to rest all of my worries that this was some elaborate prank. “You thought it was a prank?” She asked.  
“I haven’t seen you since we were three and ten” I told her, that had been 4 years ago.  
“That’s true it has been too long. No, I called you here because I remember when we were girls we switched out Gallan’s milk of the poppy for something you’d said would make his bowels run. When confronted on who it was, we promised not to tell. Neither you or I told. That is how I know I can trust you” she said, “and I will need your trust, we’re going to the Red Keep and I need everyone to help me wed the prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a poorly edited continuation of this story called "Amongst Dragons" if you are looking to be an editor to that LET ME KNOW.


End file.
